1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensers for housing and dispensing correction tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dispensers for correction tape typically are made of cardboard material, but plastic dispensers are also available. The nature of prior art correction tape dispensers depends on the width of the correction tape and whether a permanent correction tape or a readhering (repositionable) correction tape is to be housed in the dispenser. Prior art correction tape dispensers are designed to dispense either the permanent correction tape which contains a release backing or the readhering correction tape which contains no backing sheet. There is a need for correction tape dispensers of singular design which may be used for either the permanent correction tape or the readhering type correction tape.
Correction tape dispensers commonly available typically contain seperate components, for example the cutting edge or internal threading mechanism are typically separately secured to the dispenser casing. Cardboard correction tape dispensers, which are often used for dispensing permanent correction tape, have metallic cutters which are seperately secured to the top flap of the cardboard casing. This requires an extra step in the manufacuring process. The cardboard dispenser has the additonal disadvantage that the casing tends to become worn and oftentimes torn during use. This interferes with the smooth dispensing of correction tape. The prior art plastic tape dispensers have the disadvantage that they are suitable for dispensing only one type of correction tape that is the readhering type and they have the disadvantage of being suitable for only a narrow range in correction tape widths. Also as aforementioned the plastic dispensers often contain one or more components which must be separately secured to the casing, particularly if the dispenser is designed for housing and dispensing the permanent type correction tape which contains a releasable backing sheet.
It is the principal object of the present invention that the same dispenser be suitable for dispensing either a permanent correction tape or a readhering correction tape.
It is an important objective of the invention that the correction tape be easily dispensed from the case by simple manual pulling on the exposed end of the tape regardless of whether a permanent or readhering correction tape is used.
It is an objective that a continuous supply of tape be dispensed without friction occurring between the tape and the components of the dispenser sufficient to cause interruption of the continuous and smooth dispensing of the tape.
It is an objective that the same dispenser also is able to dispense permanent reinforcement tabs.
It is an important objective of the invention that the dispenser case be integrally molded by injection molding and the components in contact with the tape be able to withstand the pressures exerted by the tape which comes in contact herewith as the tape is manually dispensed from the case.